The New God of Wrath
by Ricc850
Summary: The prophecry is about to be for fulled now let's see how the three fractions can handle this full summary inside sorry I suck at them op!oc slightly perverted!Issei oc x harem Issei x harem future lemons cuse words
1. summary and bio

Summary and character bio

Sorry for any grammar problems and anything else wrong

I own nothing

What if there was a propchey were Asura, after defeating the first king of the gods, was reincarnated into a ordinary high-school boy? To soon be the servant to the new Leviathan! It's time to see how the world can handle the new god of wrath!

Oc name: Majin Asura

Friends with the perverted trio

Parents: deceased

Past friends: one deceased, other unknown

Likes: good fights,friends, good food

Dislikes: assholes, people who hurt his friends, harem members crying

Strength: equal to that of Issei's for now

Magic: mid class devil's level for now

Magic he uses: fire commandment

Harem: Serafall akeno koneko (ms)

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Raynare (ms)

Let me know what you guys think ok?!


	2. How it all began

Chapter 1: How it all began

Ricc850: Well let's get this started Hey guys my name is Ricc850 and I am doing a idea that I had for a long time and now I'm writing it hope you guys enjoy

Asura: Hey what about us!?

Issei: Yeah we deserve some scene time!

Magical tape comes out and shuts them up

Asura and Issei: hmmmph

Ricc850: Will both of you shut up, I got a headache right now! I'll introduce you two later, okay?!

Both nodded

Ricc850: Okay now then disclaimer I own nothing these two works of art belong to there respective owners and before you read this chapter read the Bio first there are some new changes alright let's get this started

Beep beep beep ' Arghhh shut up already' I thought as I smashed the friggn clock to oblivion. No literally I smashed it so hard it explode! Now I got buy a new clock. After yawning and stretching for a bit I went to go down stairs to fix me some breakfast . It was nothing special it was just some cereal and milk. Now after finishing it off I _went_ outside and decided to wait for my best friend Issei Hyoudou. And if your thinking about one of the members of the perverted trio Issei then yes same one. But he's not a complete pervert unlike our two other friends M&amp;M. He's actually popular thanks to that. Oh were are my manners I have yet to introduce myself right? My name is Majin Asura, I'm 15 years old, and I live alone.

Then I heard a familiar voice shout out "Hey Asura!" I turned around to see Issei running towards me out of breath. Dang he needs to build up more stamina." Good morning Issei" I greeted to my friend. He didn't say anything since he was still breathing. And since I'm such a good friend I decided to help him get to school.

Time skip

(I'm not writing anything that happened at the school since it's the same except Asura being there and Issei not peeping so now on to the next day)

Me, Matsudo and Morahama or M&amp;M are waiting for Issei to see what 'suprise' Issei has for us. As I heard some footsteps I turn to my left to see Issei walking alongside with a cute girl that had a weird vibe I got from her. "Hey guys this is my girlfriend Yuma" as I heard those words come out of Issei's mouth I felt happy for the guy. But M&amp;M screamed in outrage " Whaaat?! " I held out a fist as I said " Nice job man." Then he brofist me ahhh the power of the brofist. Then after hearing M&amp;M argue with Issei I decided to go home.

After a little while of walking I saw a girl that is wearing a pink cosplayer outfit waved to me. After checking to see if there was someone else she was waving to I decided to finally point at me. She nodded and waved for me to get closer. Deciding I can't resist I went over towards her then she decided to hand me a piece of paper with a strange symbol with it saying your wish will come true. Before I could ask her why she handed this to me she was gone. Then all of a sudden I heard Issei's voice come out to me. I quickly shoved the paper into my pocket as I turned towards Issei. "Hey I was wondering if you could help me on the date I'm having with Yuma at safe distance" Issei asked. Raising a eyebrow I asked why. He said to me ' So I don't mess up this date '. I said sure then we went to houses after a quick good bye. After finishing my homework I decided to go to bed early for tomorrow.

Time skip

Well it looks like it's going smooth after a little bite to eat, they went to the clothing store, Issei bought her a purple wrist band. Then finally they went to the fountain when Yuma whispered something into Issei's ear. Then all of a sudden Yuma changed into a older mature lady with wings. Then she stabbed him in the stomach with fake ass light saber! All of a sudden I felt something similar go into my body rage. "You bitch" I shouted to her as I ran with my body on fire literally. Then after giving her a powerful right hook she flew up into the sky she threw a light spear at me leaving me to die. 'Damn it ' I thought are we really going to die? I wish I had a second chance right now. Then all of a sudden two pieces of paper flew out and magic circles appeared from them.

Then I heard two girls talking about something be fore I blacked out.

So what do you guys think and make some suggestions for the harems please also need a beta reader review if you want more!

Oc's harem: Serafall, Akeno, Koneko, Millet

Issei's harem: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Irina, Kalawraner


	3. My new life

A new life

Ricc850: Hey guys Ricc850 here and today I am updating my story oh and before I forget let me be the first to introduce to Three of our main characters drum roll please

*Drumming noise*

First up Majin Asura!

Asura: Thank you thank you very much

Next up is the cute Serafall Leviathan

Serafall: (: hehehe

And last but not least Issei Hyoudou

Issei: What's up everybody?!

Ricc850: Now that's done and over with would you guys do the honors

The (Mc) trio: Sure Ricc850 doesn't own high-school dxd or Asura's wrath he just owns the story line

Ricc850: And if I did own those works of art I could take over the world hahaha

Darkness that's all about I could see. It's like I'm drifting into space without the stars. Then all of a sudden their was a bright light. As I shielded my I saw a crystal ball coming towards me. When all of a sudden it spoke to me.# So the prophecry has come true #

Blinking in astonishment I asked " Ummm who are you?" Then it stated # I am the God from the Bible # After hearing that I laughed "So now what your going to tell me I'm revived as a devil now !?" # Yes you are actually # I stopped laughing after that. And before I could ask him something there I suddenly woked up. Was that a dream? As I tried to get I felt something soft and squishy.

As I lefted the covers I saw that cosplayer girl hugging my right arm. And she is naked! I quietly slip out of her hold as I went to go fix breakfast for me and my guest. After a few minutes of cooking I could hear my guest going down the stairs with ease. "Good morning" came a very cheerful voice. I turned around to see the arghhh.

"Okay before I say anything what's your name" I asked. "Oh my bad I'm the cute Serafall Levi-tan" she smiled cutely as she said that. "And I'm your master." Huh did she just say master? "What do you mean by your my master" I asked. "Well how should I start explaining this" she began.

Time skip

Wow who would of thought that I would be revived as a devil. And not just any devil but as a servent of one the four great devil kings. Woah and I thought my life was already crazy. It was already evening as I walked around. I decided not to go to school after the explanation that my master gave to me. Sighing I decided to walk back home when I got a weird vibe just like her's. Widening my eyes a bit I ran to where I felt it. Then I saw Issei standing in front of a man that was wearing a trench coat and that had black feathery wings. And as he about to throw a light spear to my running friend I shouted "Hey asshole eat this! " After shouting out I gave a fierce upper cut to the jaw.

Now the fallen angel tried to hit me. Key word guys tried. I was dodging very single one of them. Then the guy decides to charge at me. 'Hmmph' I thought ' what an idiot' I grabbed the light spear although it burned a little proceed to send him flying.

After making sure that he was gone. I decided to check on Issei. But when I found him he probably passed out in fear. So I decided to take him home then go to my house and sleep.

'Well' I thought 'at least me and Issei's lives won't be boring'

Alright now I have some things to discuss with first beta reader next should Grayfia be apart of one of the harems and last but not least ... WHY IS THERE NO FUCKING REVIEWS I mean all I ask is just one review is that so much to ask is it is it! Do I have to be one of those authors who will not update for a long ass time?! Please review


	4. Welcome

Ricc850: I'm only uploaded this because Three kings favored this story so yeah

Serafall: Ahhh thanks Three kings I'll be sure to award you especially

Asura: Hey I thought you were mine Sera-chan

Issei: Oh looks like someone's getting jealous

Asura: Shut the h*ll up Issei

Ricc850: Well while their having their own argument Serafall if you would please

Serafall: Sure Ri-tan Ricc850 does not own High-school dxd or Asura's wrath please support the official release

Ricc850: Ri-tan?

#So you came back # "Not like its my choice anyway" I told God. He merely just waved it off #Of course you are bound to these place by a prophecy# Now that got my interest "What prophecy?" Then he began to explain but stopped short # I'll tell you next time for now your waking up# True to his word I woke up with Serafall staring at me. At first she had a worried look but soon replaced it with a smile.

"Good morning" she said." Mornin" I said. "So could you please fix me some breakfast?" I raised an eyebrow "Of course you are my master you don't have to ask." She pouted which made her really cute "Even if I'm your master it's still polite to ask and your not my property your my cute queen." I sweat drop "Cute queen?" She proceed to nod " Yep from now on I'm calling you As-tan." I groaned now I got a pet name great. "Okay can't really stop you from calling that can I?" After she nodded I decided fix breakfast for the both of us.

Time skip

I can't believe what I'm seeing. As I was walking to the student council room with Serafall I saw Issei walking alongside Rias. Holy shinxer dizzle that lucky son of a gun. Smiling I started walking to the SC room with Serafall when I heard whispers. Girls were saying the king has a girlfriend. I blushed for two reasons one being said being called king of kuoh the other for saying Serafall is my girlfriend. I looked to my left to see what she thought of this. To my surprise she continued to smile and even tightened her hold. I blushed as I felt her boobs on my arm.

Time skip

After finally make it I introduced myself. And in turn the Scc introduced themselves. I had fun hanging around each and everyone of them especially the game of chess I had with Sona. But I had to go to class. Ahhh what a drag. Now I'm sitting another one of my friends Koneko Toujo. And although she doesn't say much she likes my company. Then all of a sudden I was handed a note from Koneko saying. Meet me after school okay, nodding I decided to pay attention to the lesson.

Time skip

Now I'm walking to the occult research club with Koneko. When we arrived it was so dark that an ordinary human couldn't see. Heh good thing I'm a devil now. Now after a few minutes Kiba and Issei finally arrived. Issei decided come over to me and ask what was going on. I shrugged and answered "I have pretty good guess though." All of a sudden we heard a shower go off. I cursed how could I not notice that? When I heard a south voice come out and say "Here you go Rias."

"Thank you Akeno " Rias' voice came out. Wait the Akeno THE AKENO holy shinx! Then came into view as a young beautiful and well *ahem* chested girl with long purple hair that was in a pony tail. "Ara ara so you two are the new members it's nice to meet two cute boys." "Hello" Me and Issei said as we tried to contain our urges. I mean you can't tell me she's not sexy.

"Well now that everybody is here I would personally like to welcome to Occult research club." Rias said as all of us showed our wings.

Oc's harem: Serafall Akeno Koneko Millet Ravel Kuroka

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Raynare Irina Kalawarner Fem Gasper


	5. Author's note

I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter I'm just letting you guys know that I plan on rewriting the story and calling it New God of Wrath redux edition and all of you who have favored and follow this story go read my other story called Ddraig's strongest host alright I'll be seeing y'all later.


End file.
